Valentine's Day Adoption
by forsaken2003
Summary: Instead of getting each other presents this year Xander and Spike decide to give a dog a forever home.


Title: Valentine's Day Adoption

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Instead of getting each other presents this year Xander and Spike decide to give a dog a forever home.

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

While other couples were sharing expensive presents with their loved ones and making plans for a romantic evening, Spike and Xander had something else in mind for their Valentine's Day. The money that they normally would have spent each other was going somewhere more important.

For awhile now they had talked about getting dog. They went back and forth about it but they finally decided to not wait any longer. Neither Spike or Xander had ever had a pet before which as why they hadn't done it sooner. But they both realized that they would give a dog everything it could want or need. That they would love it with all of their beings.

They pulled up to the SSPCA thirty minutes after sunset.

"We were able to convince the SSPCA to stay open later because of your 'sun condition' but we probably shouldn't make them wait," said Xander.

"It was really nice of Olivia to stay late for us to come in because of your sun condition," Xander said climbing out of Spike's car.

Spike followed suit. "That it was, luv." He took a hold of Xander's hand and guided him to the door. "Let find us a pup that's right for us."

"Let's hope that we're right for a pup," Xander said. He's always wanted a dog but he was always so afraid they wouldn't like him. Would they not like the way he smells? Spike did but he wasn't a dog, is he? Would the eye patch freak them out? Subconsciously his hand went to his face.

"Xan, animals don't judge us on how we look," Spike said reading Xander's mind. "They judge us by how we behave around them. By how we treat them. Which is why they are going to love you."

Xander smiled at Spike and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You always know what do say,"

"Course I do," Spike replied. "When you've lived as long as me you pick up on social cues."

Olivia met them at the door a smile on her face. It made Xander feel better when it was a genuine smile. "Alex, William. Thank you so much for coming to visit our animals." She used the word visit instead of adopt.

"Thank you so much for staying later for us. It really means a lot to both of us," Xander said with a smile of his own. She helped eased some of his tension. She wasn't trying to pressure to them into anything.

"You're welcome. Why don't you come in and you can see them?" Olivia held the door open for them.

Spike and Xander followed her through the halls. All the doors were closed but had signs indicating what animals were in them. They reached the end of the hall and Olivia opened the door. Multiple dogs started barking at once.

"Sorry. Some of them are a little jumpy," Olivia apologized.

"It's okay," Spike said with a smile. He all of them had to be scared.

Oliva ushered them into the room. "Why don't you boys get to know some of them? I'll be out front if you need me. Please don't open and of the cages. If they come to you, you can pet their noses. Some of them will even give kisses."

Xander thanked her again. When she left Xander said, "I don't know what to do now."

"Let's go take a look." Spike placed a hand on Xander's back and felt him shaking. "Xan, we don't have to do this."

"It's not that it's just… I feel bad. They have dogs, cats and other animals here all looking for homes. I want to help them all but I know we can't take them all," Xander said getting emotional. He knew this was going to be hard but didn't realize how much.

Spike pulled Xander into a hug. "I love you so bloody much." Xander's heart was as big as they came.

"I love you too." Xander took Spike's hand. "Okay. Let's give these pups some attention!"

There were nine dogs in total. All different sizes, shapes and colours. And all of them were adorable. Olivia was right some of the dogs were jumping looking for attention while others huddled in corners scared. Spike related remembering his time in the Initiative. "Why don't we split up? A few of them want attention we can cover more ground that way."

Xander agreed ignoring the way Spike said it as if they were on a mission. Though they kind of were, weren't they?

It was almost an hour later before Olivia came back in to check on them. She found them sitting on the floor and some how rigged themselves to give all the dogs that wanted attention. There were now only two dogs that were not begging for pets. "How are you boys doing?"

"Hi!" Xander said with a huge smile on his face. "We're doing good. They're all so amazing!"

"I think so too," Olivia agreed.

Spike booped a brown and white bearded collie on the nose before standing up. "We were actually wondering about these two." He pointed to the two dogs huddled together. "They really haven't moved since we've been here."

Olivia walked over to the two Spike were talking about and opened the door. She grabbed a handful of food and held it out for them. None of them moved as the pair slowly made their way to the food. "The smaller one if the beautiful Cassidy and the bigger one is the handsome Connery." Once the food was gone, they allowed her pet their heads. "They've been hear for about six months now. I won't go into details about how they came to be here but they've had it pretty rough."

"What kind of dogs are they?" Xander asked.

"They are Staffordshire bull terriers. We took them to the vet when they first arrived. They are roughly six years old. I'm not sure if they're siblings but they were found together and refuse to be separated. It's been hard finding them a home a lot of people can't handle two dogs."

Xander knelt down outside the cage and held his hand out hoping Cassidy and Connery would come see them. Cassidy gradually made her way to Xander and sniffed his hand. "Spike, come see her," Xander whispered careful not to scare Cassidy.

Spike did as he was asked and took extra care of his movements. He moved his hand where it touched Xander's. Connery took notice and approached ready to protect his sister if need be.

"Hey, big guy," Spike said. "It's okay. No one is ever going to hurt your or your sis again." Spike didn't know why he said that. It's not like dogs could actually understood what people said… or maybe they did. Connery placed his paw on Spike's hand.

Olivia gasped. She's had contact with Cassidy but Connery never let her pet him. Never let anyone touch him. She worried that they would remain here for the rest of their lives. Maybe they really would find a forever home. "He's never done that with anyone since being here."

"Spike… I know we only talked about one dog but…" Xander was cut off.

"Of course, luv," Spike answered quickly. "Can we take them?" Spike asked. "We'll fill out any paperwork needed. Pay whatever is necessary. You can come to our home. Anything you need." Spike rubbed his thumb against Connery's paw that still laid on his hand. "We can give them a good life."

Xander nodded. "I'm on disability from a… work injury. They'll always have someone with them. We go to our friends house a lot but they love animals. But we'll have our friends come to our place so Cassidy and Connery can get us to them. Please, let us give them a home."

"That sounds fantastic. There is a questionnaire for you to fill out. It gives us your information, why you want a pet, and a few other things. There will be random home visits. We'll also need your identifications."

"Anything you need," Spike repeated.

Olivia smiled. "Great, why don't we start the process then? I'll put in the records that Cassidy and Connery are up for re-homing until everything is cleared. They've already been spayed and neutered. It may take a week to approve you. But between you and me I've got a lot of pull around here and the fact that Connery reacted positive towards you is a very good sign. I believe that it was destiny for you to rescue both of them."

While Xander knew there was no way that they'd be able to take them today but the thought of waiting a week crushed his heart.

"Can we come back and visit?" Spike asked. "Let them get used to us a little better."

"I think that's a great idea," Olivia answered.

Half an hour later all the paper work was filled out and a plan for the SSPCA to come visit their home was set up.

Xander pulled out his wallet a grabbed two hundred pounds from it. "Here."

"You won't make the payment until you pick them up, Alex," Olivia told him.

"Oh. It's not for that. It's a donation. I know it's not a lot," Xander said.

Olivia place a hand on Xander's arm. "It's more than generous. Thank you."

Spike pulled out a few bills himself. "Here you go, ducks. You're doing a lot of good here for these animals. I don't know where most of these animals would be if it wasn't for people like you."

A blush covered Olivia's cheeks. "That's very kind of you to say. Thank you for taking an interest in Cassidy and Connery. I'll see you both in a couple days when I come by."

"Thank you," Xander replied shaking her hand.

After leaving Xander smiled at Spike. "Thank you, Spike."

"They're good pups. They shouldn't be left behind just because they have to stay together. We've got enough room and a big back yard. That being said there is no way they are sleeping in our bed! You hog enough of the bed on your own."

"I wouldn't hog the bed if you were more of a cuddler. It's not my fault that my unconscious body wants snuggles," Xander defended himself.

Spike rolled his eyes. "I love Xander cuddles. What I don't like is the snoring in my ear while your cuddling me."

"Well get used to it, buster. Some dogs are loud snorers," Xander warned.

"At least it won't be in my ear," Spike muttered.

Xander rolled his eye. He knew Spike wouldn't change a thing about him. "This is the best Valentines Day ever."

"Absolutely, luv," Spike agreed. He knew tomorrow Xander would be online buying a ton of things the dogs would need and a lot of things they probably didn't. Spike didn't care how much money Xander spent all that mattered was making the "fur babies" happy. Spike couldn't wait.

The End


End file.
